Cartoon Cartoons
by Dark Lady y Ginny S
Summary: Te imaginas a Harry Potter en las historias de dibujos animados? No. Pues entra!


Cartoon Cartoons

**Por:**

 Ginny Spellman 

**Y**

Dark Lady

1° Antes de Halloween 

  

**Summary**: Antes de la noche de Halloween, Draco hace una apuesta al trío (y a Neville) en la cual se meterán en muuuuuchos problemas. 

J L J L

**Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville estaban en el patio del colegio Hogwarts conversando de lo excelente que seria la fiesta de Halloween de ese año (que iba a ser de disfraces)**

**Harry: **De que se piensan disfrazar?

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar aparece Draco Malfoy 

**Draco**: Asustados?

**Ron**: ¿De que? ¬¬

**Draco**: La noche de maldades!

**Hermione y Harry**: ¿Noche de maldades? ¿Qué es eso?

**Neville**: Ahh! En esa noche los alumnos mayores salen a hacer desastres, como arrojar bombas fétidas o muchas bengalas del doctor Filibuster...

**Ron**: _(interrumpiendo) _Fred, George y Lee van desde 5° año.

**Draco**: Apuesto a que no se atreverían a ir ni por 5 segundos.

**Harry**: _(Enojado)_ Yo iré... ¿Quién esta conmigo?

**Ron**: Yo voy!

**Neville: **Yo... yo también voy... creo.                 

**Draco**: Y tu sangre sucia?

**Hermione**: No voy a caer en tus sucio plan para que nos castiguen!

**Draco**: Como quieras sangre sucia. Nos reuniremos en la puerta del Gran Salón. 

**Malfoy se entra al castillo**

**Hermione**: Están Locos!?!?!?!? Se van a meter en muchos problemas!

**Harry**: Vamos a tener cuidado

**Ron**: Además, no perderíamos una apuesta con Malfoy, verdad Neville?

**Neville**: _(asustado) _Cla- claro...

**En la noche, Harry, Ron y Neville esperan a Draco en la puerta del Gran Salón, con mochilas llenas de bombas fétidas, bengalas del doctor Filibuster y algunas otras bromas que Fred y George habían inventado.**

**Draco**: Vaya, vaya, vinieron!

**Harry**: Claro que vinimos. 

**Draco**: La primera parada es el despacho de Snape

**Neville**: O_o Snape?!?! 

**Ron**: O_o Si nos descubre, nos mata!

**Draco**: Son hombres o ratas?

**Neville**: Ratas

**Harry y Ron**: ¬¬' 

**Ron**: Pues nosotros vamos

**Neville**: Bien, iré _(Susurrando) _Debí hacerle caso a Hermione U_U 

**Mientras tanto en la Sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione habla con Ginny Weasley**

**Ginny: **¿Por qué no fuiste a almorzar hoy?

**Hermione**: Estaba con los chicos afuera

**Ginny**: ahh! Durante el almuerzo Dumbledore anuncio que quien saliera esta noche los expulsaría...

**Hermione**: EXPULSAR?!?!? Gin, debo... ir a... buscar algo.

**Hermione sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta del Gran comedor**

**En las mazmorras pasan silenciosamente los cuatro chicos, dirigiéndose al despacho de Snape**

**Voz**: _(o maullido) _Miau, miau!

**Neville**: Escucharon?

**Draco**: Solo es un gato, cobarde!

**Ron**: Vamos! Hay que apresurarnos

**Harry**: MIREN!!!

**En las sombras se ve algo gigantesco, con formato de gato**

**Draco**: SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!!!!!

**Los cuatro salen volando (literalmente... o no tanto XD), llegan al Comedor y se suben sobre una calabaza gigante**

**Neville**: No saldremos vivos de aquí ;_; 

**Draco**: Vine con un montón de gallinas ¬¬

**Voz**: _(o maullido) _Miau, miau!

**Draco**: AHH!!!

**Ron, Harry y Neville miran al lugar de donde vino el maullido y estaba Crookshanks**

**Ron**: jajajajajaja ¿Quién es el gallina ahora? 

**Bajan de la calabaza y justo llegan Fred, George y Lee Jordan**

**Fred: **¿Qué hacen aquí? 

**George**: _(Apuntando a Draco) _Y con ese?!?!

**Harry**: Es una...

**Pero antes de que pudiera hablar se sienten paso y los gemelos y Jordan salen corriendo del lugar**

**Hermione**: _(llegando enojada) _Tienen que volver!!! Dumbledore dijo que expulsaría a quien estuviera aquí esta noche

**Nuevamente se escuchan pasos, pero ahora Ron, Harry, Neville y Draco salen corriendo, dejando todas las bromas ahí y a Hermione sola**

**Voz**: ¿Quién anda allí?

**Era Arabella Figg (la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras)**

**Hermione: **Profesora... yo no... yo...

**Arabella**: Lo siento Hermione, pero tengo que llevarte con el Director Dumbledore.

**Hermione**: pero yo pero....

**Arabella**: Sin peros jovencita  , te llevare donde el director Dumbledore y punto.

**Hermione**: U_U

**En una pared detrás del comedor, los chicos escuchan lo que esta pasando**

**Neville**: Tenemos que ayudarla! Ella no hizo nada

**Draco**: Al fin Longbottom muestra un acto de valentía!  

**Harry**: Neville tiene razón! 

**Draco**: Estas loco si crees que yo iré!

**Ron**: Iras! De todos modos ¡Malfoy!

**En el despacho de Dumbledore...**

**Albus D.**: Creo que tendré...

**Antes de que pueda terminar de hablar llegaron Potter, Malfoy, Weasley y Longbottom al despacho**

**Harry: **Profesor ella no fue!

**Ron**: Nosotros estábamos fuera...

**Draco**: Y ella nos acompaño...

**Harry le piso el pie**

**Draco**: AUCH!... Digo, para detenernos...

**Neville**: y nosotros nos arrancamos, dejándola sola.

**Dumbledore**: Bien, esta vez no los expulsare...

**Todos**: Viva! =D

**Dumbledore**: Ni les quitare puntos...

**Todos**: Viva!!! =D

**Dumbledore**: Pero, les daré un castigo a todos...

**Hermione**: A mi igual profesor?

**Dumbledore**: Si. Usted podría haberle dicho a un profesor lo que iban a hacer y además igual estaba fuera.

**En la noche de Halloween**...

**Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron y Neville vestidos de calabazas reparten dulces a los alumnos de Hogwarts**

**FIN**

**Ginny Spellman: **Este es mi primer fic y mi hermana Dark Lady me esta ayudando porq yo solamente tengo 8 años ^^U y no entiendo mucho esto de subir los fics y bla bla bla...

**Dark Lady**: Recuerde dejar Review diciendo q les pareció y dando sugerencias para próximos capítulos!!! ;-) 

PS: Adivinen de que dibujo animado es =P


End file.
